How I Met You,My Nny
by LoVeWiLlFiNdMeOnEdAy
Summary: This is my first FanFic. so don't be hatin!This will probably be lifelong process, soo please read and I will keep it up to date and update every Saturday!It's just a short lil story about me and my OWN little NNY!Haha I have my own!But yea its cute..


**Ch.1**

This is,...more like any romance story. Girl meets boy, girl likes boy, girl accidentally doesn't get boy because he's in love with her best friend and visa versa,boy falls for girl secretly knowing it would happen SOMETIME or another,and girl falls for boy and breaks her own heart for tearing thier friendship apart. So, this is my story. I had been friends with Ethan ever since the frist dance at school. I met him through a friend, that was dating him, and it turned out that she was just using him. Before I even met him, she wanted him gone so bad she was even offering him to ME on a silver platter. And I barely knew him so I didn't care all that much. Well first dance. I see something there. 'Hmm he's QUITE emo...He's really distant aaaand,...hmmm,...STRANGE..' I thought; at first. But I noticed something else. She _didn't_ love him. She _didn't _want him, for love at least. She was _teasing_ him. _Using_ him. And I knew _SOMETHING_ is about to happen. I don't know what...but something...Well one night she stayed over at my house and , by the way does _not_ have a cell phone, asked to use my cell phone. I said sure and she texted someone. When I asked who it was she said it was Ethan. So I was like okay cool. Can I say something? I said whats up? And that's how he got my number. Something..._usual_. Boy meets girl. Girl likes boy.

**Ch.2**

At this point me and Ethan were becoming friends. Text buddies. We picked on each other, joked about stupid people, shared interests, talked about how much we love and adore JtHM, friend stuff.

We hung out at church and double dated with me and my boyfriend, and him and his girlfriend. So we were good friends. Friends. 'For now...' I thought. I started to crush on him, you know just a _little_ crush. Nothing big at all. Just you know "hey he's actually kinda cute!!" But I know it wouldn't happen. But I still had that strange ass feeling that something would. Hmm should I go by my head or my gut feelings? I didn't know. 'Oh well...' But I _had _to do_ something_ about_ her_. I was her friend, but somehow that led me away from him. I started thinking he was emo, and still, strange. So we stared to call him nny. Our own little West Monroe Homicidal Maniac Nny. He even started to comment on it, and as most of you were wondering his nickname is how this story ended up in Jhonen Vasquez category, and that's what we called him from then on. Even now, after what _seems_ like forever, I still call him that. Our own little nny.

**Ch.3**

Christmas passed by and I broke up with my boyfriend. I finally confessed to nny that I was falling for him, and we didn't speak up until the end of january. It started out slow, but we became closer than we _ever_ were in less than a month. One night I was sad about alot, so he forgave me for all the horrible things I said, and I siad that I was desperate and I needed a boy friend...FAST.

"I've just been so sad lately! It's gotten to where nobody wants to date me because Brantley spread around tha tI was a slut!! It's so sad...:("

"You aren't a slut. Don't think that."

"Well! That's what the whole school thinks! Come ON! Please, be honest with me here. Do you know ANYONE in this school that would ACTUALLY want to date me!???"

"Yea I do."

"Oh REALLY now! Who then? Watch it be some loser!"

"Me."

"...What? I mean that's a shock. Aren't you still with Frosty?"

"Yeah, by a thread. She's using me."

"I TOLD YOU!!! Well uum why don't you break up with her?"

"I'm waiting to see what happens. It'll be soon though."

"Okay. Well good night."

"Nit."

And that's how it all started. The next day he broke up with her, and that Saturday I invited him to Mardi Gras. Well my friend Bryana(I luvs muh lil short friend!!! OOOOH she's sooo cute!) was with me so we picked him up and we all went to Walmart to get some beads. We had fun picking out some crazy beads, then we left for the bookstore to meet everyone for Mardi Gras. We decided to walk to Antique Alley to watch the parade, so we started walking down the bridge. When we got down there we saw some people we knew from school and alot of our friends, and then they started taking down the booths to get ready for the parade. We moved off to one side and Bryana went crazy and tried her best to get beads, but me and Nny were standing there, just...enjoying each other. And when I turned around from watching Bryana jump and scream and grope and yell, our lips met and that was the magic that started our _actual_ relationship. We went to my house after that, and we couldn't stop. The next weekend, we piled me, nny, 4 of my best friends and my mom in a 4-5 seater car and we all looked like a bunch of Mexicans. We went "test driving" in my mom's car and we all got to drive for about 10-20 minutes. We went to the Sadie Hawkins (I think that's how you spell it... :I ) Dance and we just played around. But unfortuatelly, my ex shows up and both of our songs that we dedicated to each other came on on the DJ box. It really depressed me,and now, at this point, have _no idea_ why I turned into such a _dumbass bitch_...and broke up with nny. I don't even remember why I did it. But it happened. We fell apart again ans somehow...the _same EXACT THING _happened, and I fell for him again. _All_ over again. And we became friends again. And mended our pieces back together somehow. We started going out again on 05/08/07, and from this point on I hope that will be our anniversary. I hope it lasts. He's the one person, of all people, _guys ESPECIALLY_, that i can trust. He's the one and only for me. He's my life. And I love that boy. I do. And this begins this "book" of a lifetime.


End file.
